Miyazawa Miori
Miyazawa Miori '(宮沢美織) is a supporting character in the DreamS anime "Butterfly Days" and little sister of Miyazawa Yurie. She is 14 years old and a 2nd year in school. Miori was born on December 16 and is a Sagittarius. She has long, orange hair and blue eyes. She is 152cm tall and her blood type is A. Miori is voiced by Watanabe Kimiko. Background Miori comes from a very wealthy family, owning villas and often going overseas during summer vacation, and tends to brag about this. She rarely goes to fast food restaurants. She is often seen with Amano Miku (who is her childhood friend and rival). Miori has an older sister named Yurie, who is one year older than her, and is taller than her. She is the captain of the swimming club, as she is exceptionally good at swimming, and has won various national tournaments. Personality Throughout the series, Miori is seen as impulsive and strong-willed, rarely willing to display her softer side. She is a tsundere. She is also very clumsy and apparently talks a lot, usually in not such a good way. She takes high interest in fashion and hair, often wearing her hair in different styles and helping her friends with their outfits. Because of this, she plans to go to a school that excels in fashion to become a fashion designer. She is often arrogant, having a high opinion of herself. She is also very short-tempered. Relationships 'Amano Miku '- Childhood frenemy. They got along since they were kids and were inseperable, until they both fell in love with Yamauchi Kakeru. Now, they are always in war with each other, but have recently been getting along and plotting plans agaisnt Nakahara Rina and Horiuchi Chisa for Kakeru's affection (although Chisa could care less, but they are oblivious to her denial). 'Horiuchi Atsushi '- Miori had a slight crush on Atsushi when they were little kids, but overcame that upon the arrival of Yamauchi Kakeru. They get along. 'Yamauchi Kakeru '- Crush and classmate. She fell in love with him at first sight, and fights for his affection agaisnt Amano Miku and Nakahara Rina. Kakeru is scared of the duo. 'Yamauchi Azusa '- Aquiantance. She tries to get Azusa to help her win Kakeru's heart, but Azusa is not willing to do so. Azusa could care less about their love fights. 'Miyazawa Yurie '''- Older sister. They get along fine. Yurie oftens tells her to do normal stuff and not chase Kakeru around, as Azusa oftens complains to her that her brother often comes to her room to hide from her younger sister. They are close sisters, and Miori often approaches her sister about love problems (mostly about Kakeru). Character Songs #Kocchi wo Muite! #Koi wa Mizuiro #Ongoing Diary #Balance Kiss (with Amano Miku) #Futari de Fuwari (with Amano Miku) Butterfly Days: Season 2 In Season 2, she decides to attend the same school as Kakeru and Rina, as she has not given up her love for Kakeru yet. '''Updated Profile Height: 158cm (5"2) Age: 16 Occupation: 1st-Year High School Student Trivia *Her VA is one of the oldest in the cast, despite voicing one of the youngest. *She was voted to be the most tsundere-like character in Butterfly Days, *Miori wants to grow taller (as she overheard a rumor that Kakeru likes tall, slim girls). She is jealous of Rina's height. Category:Female Characters Category:Butterfly Days Category:DreamS Anime